It was James' idea!
by E-girl6
Summary: Albus has a problem and decides to go to James for help. Albus/Scorpius, so yes, it's slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, I am just borrowing them. Anything you recognize is not mine.

This has probably already been done as an idea but oh well. This is my first multi-chapter fic, it's still only going to be short, like 6 chapters. I've already written 5 of them, probably won't upload for a while though. This is SLASH. Not this chapter, really but the others.

Chapter 1 -

Everyone was shocked, what was a 6th year Ravenclaw doing talking to the 'coolest kids in school'?

Albus strode purposefully towards his brother's group of Gryffindor mates just as dinner was finishing in the Great Hall.

"James! James! Where the hell are you?" Albus called through the throng of people, he quickly spotted his brother in the centre surrounded by scantily clad girls, how on earth did people find that attractive? Albus shook his head and pushed through the group to break into the centre.

"Albie? What are you doing here?" James questioned, giving his brother a look that meant piss-off-I-am-about-to-get-laid.

"James, I really need to talk to you!" Albus pleaded with his older brother. "Please Jamie." The use of his nickname made James look up.

"Okay baby brother," he replied, giving his fan club a crooked half-smile and pushing through them to reach his brother. He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the edge of the circle.

"Oww Jamie, that hurt," Albus complained, James only rolled his eyes.

"What do you need my help with brother dearest?" James said mockingly.

"Can we talk more privately, Jamie, please?" Albus said, gesturing to the people that had crowded around them. Again the nickname made him look closely at his brother and saw his green eyes, so like dad's; asking him, pleading with him.

"Course we can little bro," he said, smiling honestly at Albus. His brother half-smiled back. He nodded and grabbed his brother's wrist, gently this time, he pulled till they reached a alcove in the wall behind a tapestry.

"Muffliato," James whispered. "Stops anyone from hearing us," was his answer to Albus' questioning look.

"Cool!" he said, and he meant it truthfully. "Can you teach me?"

"Yeh, yeh, yeh whatever. What I want to know is what you couldn't tell me in there!" James replied, giving his brother a gentle punch in the arm.

"Umm... well... ummm" Albus stammered. His brother smiled.

"Sorry Albie mate, didn't get a word of that," James joked. He placed his hand on his brother's upper arm. "You can tell me anything, you know." Albus took a deep breath.

"I'm... well I think I am anyway..." he drifted off once again. "I'm gay," he blurted suddenly.

"Is that all?"James asked him, laughing. Albus nodded. James pulled his brother into a quick hug. "So, who've you got your eye on then?"

"Ummm... sfvugfjdgjj," Albus mumbled, too quiet for James to hear.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, speak up would you." James laughed.

"My best mate. I've bloody well fallen for my bloody best mate," Albus said, almost in tears. James pulled his brother close and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, hey now. You'll be okay, I promise. You really should tell him," James whispered soothingly into his brother's ear. "I'm sure, if he doesn't like you like that, that you'll stay mates."

"I can't tell him!" Albus exclaimed. James smiled and shook his head.

"Well then, show him," James laughed, his brother looked confused.

"How do I do that?" Albus asked, thinking hard.

"I'll write a list okay?" he said before magicing a piece of parchment and a quill. "Laugh at any jokes he makes, even if it's not funny, touch him more - " James broke off to laugh at the look on his brother's face. "Like an arm around his shoulders or taking his hand to guide him somewhere, you know what I mean?"

"Sorta" Albus said, smiling. "Thanks Jamie."

"That's okay Albie. Anytime!" James replied, smiling. "Here you go, I added some more. See you soon."

"Yeh, bye," Albus said, smiling back and taking the scrap of parchment. James turned to walk away, Albus grabbed his wrist. "Thanks Jamie for... well everything. Thanks for being my big brother."

"Come here you soppy git," James said, his smile a mile wide, as he pulled his little brother into a massive hug.


	2. Chapter 2 - Phase 1 Touch him more

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, I am just borrowing them. Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

Albus made his way back into the Great Hall just as everyone was leaving, he caught Scorpius Malfoy's hand.

"Hey Scor," he said, Scorpius smiled at his best mate.

"Hey mate, where'd you get to?" he asked.

"Oh you know... just around," Albus mumbled, his best mate looked at him but decided not to push him any further.

"Alright mate, come on," Scorpius said, he dragged Albus to the Ravenclaw common room, he quickly answered the question and they walked through the portrait hole together.

"Have you got any homework that still needs doing Al?" Scorpius asked, he rolled his eyes at the look on Albus' face.

"Shit! I totally forgot," he said, he smiled 'sweetly' at Scorpius (Scorpius knows that Albus smiles _that_ particular smile he knows he can't say no to anything Albus asks of him... comes from being crazy about him, Scorpius guesses). "Can you help me with my DADA essay, please, please Scor, pretty please?" Scorpius liked it when Albus begged him to help, it made him think of other times Albus might beg. Like sprawled naked across Scorpius' bed... _bad thoughts, bad thoughts, he is your best mate, nothing more... plus he's straight, he likes girls... not like you, not that he knows you're gay... or crazy about him._

"Course I can Al," Scorpius said, he shook his head.

"Thank you Scorpi!" Albus exclaimed, he threw himself at his best mate. Scorpius' arms automatically wrapped around Albus' waist.

"Welcome, but I can't breathe," he mumbled into his best mate' ear. Albus promptly let go when he realised how close they were.

"Sorry Scor, forgot how fragile you are," Albus laughed.

"I'll get you for that!" Scorpius exclaimed, chasing his best mate out of the room and up to their shared dorm. Scorpius launched himself at Albus and pulled him down to the floor with him, soon they were wrestling on the floor, both in hysterics. Albus had just rolled them over so he had Scorpius pinned to the ground, it took all the self-control he had not to just kiss him; when Scorpius' eyes widened and he pushed Albus off him and scurried away, mumbling something that sounded like 'bathroom'. Albus just sat dejectedly on the dorm room floor. '_Well touching him more didn't help, I just scared him off,' _Albus thought. '_Stupid brothers who think they know everything.'_

Phase 1 - Failed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Phase 2 Laugh at his jokes

Disclaimer: This is still not mine, sadly. This is not for profit, this is just the insane ramblings of a more than slightly obsessed teenage girl... Enjoy!

Chapter 3 -

Phase 2. Laugh at his jokes...

"Wow, that was really rubbish Scor," Rose said, she shook her head.

"What was?" Albus said running up to his friends and giving them both a quick hug, he held on to Scorpius for a beat too long and broke away blushing.

"His joke," Rose replied, Albus looked expectantly at his best mate.

"Don't listen to Rose, this joke is brilliant," Scorpius said indignantly.

"Who told you it?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.

"James, but anyway Al, listen!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"Of course I'll listen Scorpi," Albus replied, smiling at his best-mate-turned-crush.

"Okay, here goes. A polar bear walks into a bar. Goes up to the barman and says 'I'll have a pint of...'" Scorpius said smiling. He paused for what seemed like an eternity to Albus, he was remembering 'the list', 'laugh at any joke he makes... even if it's rubbish'. Finally Scorpius continued. "'Lemonade please.' The barman replies. 'Of course, but why the big pause?' And the polar bear says 'Because I'm a bear!' Do you get it Al?" Scorpius was almost in tears, he laughed so much.

"I... I get it Scorpi," Albus replied, forcing himself to laugh, that joke was absolute shit. Usually Scorpius' jokes were quite good, and James' were usually slightly better than that. Scorpius gave Albus a strange look.

"I knew you would find it funny. Rose said you wouldn't but I knew you would!" Scorpius exclaimed, throwing his arm casually around his best mate's shoulders and pulling him close. Well, it would've looked casual to anyone who didn't know them and only then if you were very observant, Rose knew everything about them, they were her best friends, and Rose Weasley was also VERY observant! She saw both boys blush slightly and edge away from each other when their hips touched, Rose squealed and both boys looked at her strangely before turning back to each other.

Phase 2 - Complete!


	4. Chapter 4 - Phase 3 Compliment him

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, I am just borrowing them. Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

Albus walked out the bathroom and in to his and Scorpius' shared dorm. Albus looked over to where Scorpius was stood in front of the mirror, he was just finishing off fixing his hair, he turned and gave Albus a smile too bright for this early on a school day. Albus sleepily smiled back.

Phase 3. 'Compliment him' had begun.

"Your hair looks really nice today Scor," Albus said awkwardly. "Really nice."

"Ummm, well thanks I guess," Scorpius stammered, turning to hide his blush. "It's no different from how I normally do it though."

"That's what I mean, I think your hair looks nice today, you haven't done anything different thus I am saying that your hair looks nice every day," Albus mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

"Ummm... Well thanks," Scorpius said quickly before turning and scurrying out of the room, blushing. Albus stood awkwardly for a few seconds before deciding...

Phase 3 - Failed.

* * *

A/N - Hope you're liking the story so far, it was so hard not to just make them kiss already but there is only another 2 chapters left! Yaayyy! :) Also some shameful self-advertising... I have started a multi-chapter Merthur fic so if anyone is interested I'll send a sneak preview! Okay bye and much love! :) xx


	5. Chapter 5 - Phase 4 Presents

Disclaimer: This is still not mine, sadly. This is not for profit, this is just the insane ramblings of a more than slightly obsessed teenage girl... Enjoy!

Two chapters in such a short amount of time, aren't I spoiling you!

* * *

Albus had caught up with Scorpius in Hogsmeade, after giving him the slip 20 minutes ago.

"Hey Scorp," he said, grabbing his mate around his waist and spinning them both round.

"Hey Albie," Scorpius replied, through his giggles, blushing wildly. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I went to get you this!" Albus exclaimed, digging around in his pockets, he was checking them each multiple times and getting more and more worked up and worried. "Shit! I can't find it!"

"Find what Al?" Scorpius asked, looking confused.

"Your present, it was amazing as well!" Albus said, annoyed because he had spent ages looking for the perfect gift.

"Don't worry Al," Scorpius said to console his friend. "I don't need presents, I've got you."

"Really?" Albus said, brightening up instantly. "I am sorry though Scorpi."

"I said don't worry," Scorpius said, smiling. He threw an arm 'casually' around his best mate's waist to pull him closer. "Honeydukes?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied and they both burst out laughing as they walked together through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N If you are interested in the preview of my Merthur fic then PM me and I will send you the first chapter! :) xx


	6. Chapter 6 - You call that a kiss?

Disclaimer: This is still not mine, sadly. This is not for profit, this is just the insane ramblings of a more than slightly obsessed teenage girl... Enjoy!

* * *

Albus stormed across the Ravenclaw common room. What the hell was that man-slut doing talking to _(read as: flirting outrageously with) _his Scorpius? He walked up behind Scorpius and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist.

"Hey Scorpi," he said, giving the man-slut a dirty look.

"Hey Albie, this is Adam," Scorpius introduced politely, not discouraged by Albus' sharp tone.

"Hi Albie" the man-slut said, smiling and presenting his hand for Albus to shake. Albus looked at it in disgust.

"Only my mates call me Albie, you can call me... Albus _Potter_," he replied, stressing the _Potter, _not something he did often... at all, if he could help it. The man-slut looked scared and nodded shakily before darting away, not looking back. Albus smiled in triumph.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Scorpius shouted, pulling away. "What the hell was that for? Do you just not want me to have any other mates? What are you, some kind of possessive freak? I don't belong to anyone! I don't bloody well care if you're a _Potter_! I am not anyone's property, least of all yours!" Albus looked at the floor in shame, maybe he had overreacted a little bit... or a lot. "Well? What've you got to say for yourself?" Scorpius flung his arms out, hitting Albus full in the face, something cracked and they both froze.

"Owwwwww," Albus mumbled. "I know you hate me but that is no reason for physical violence."

"I don't hate you, you silly thing," Scorpius replied, confused, wrapping his arms around Albus and pulling him close.

"Ummm... I distinctly remember being called something along the lines of... possessive freak," Albus sobbed. Scorpius' arms tightened around his best mate/crush.

"I didn't mean that Albie, I was just angry, please don't ever think that I hate you," he said, almost in tears. He looked at Albus' face and saw the blood dripping from his nose, his arms dropped from his best mate's waist and he cupped the other boy's face in his hands and studied his nose. "It's definitely broken, that's not too much of a problem, let me help you with that. I'm so sorry if this hurts." He pointed his wand at the Albus' nose. "Episkey. See if that's helped." Albus brought his hand up to his face and gasped.

"Merlin Scorpi! You did it! You're so awesome!" Albus exclaimed. "And I wasn't annoyed because you were making other mates, I got annoyed because I've been trying really hard all week and he just swooped in with his charming smile and tight Muggle jeans and ruined it!"

"What'd he ruin, you crazy thing? What've you been trying so hard at?" Scorpius questioned, laughing.

"Wooing you," Albus said, simply. Scorpius' eyes widened. "I'm bloody crazy about you Scor. I didn't know how to tell you so I went to James and he didn't laugh at me, for once, and then he gave me a list and told me it would work... It was like a list of things to do to get you to like me... Actually, it was a list of things to do to get you to like me... Anyway it was stuff like _touch you more, laugh at your jokes, compliment you and buy you gifts... _Stuff like that. Most of them didn't work. So all my extra weirdness today has been because of James. Because this was James' Idea!"

"You're kidding right, just joking, JK and all that shit? Oh Merlin! Or this is a dream... that'll be it. You can't really be saying this, however much I want you to be! Or are you? I don't know." Scorpius stumbled over his words, struggling to make coherent sentences.

"I did say it Scorpi! Every word! And I meant it too," Albus laughed. Scorpius' eyes widened once more and wrapped his arms around his best mate's slender waist.

"This feels so weird... but so right," Scorpius mumbled. Albus smiled.

"I know what you mean," he mumbled back. They were so close, chest to chest, Albus leant forwards and let his lips just brush against Scorpius'.

"You call that a kiss?" Scorpius asked jokingly. He then proceeded to show Albus what a real kiss was like. Only when breathing became necessary did they pull back, panting. "Oh, and I'm crazy about you too, if you didn't get that."

* * *

And it's over! I will sorely miss you all! Maybe you'll read my other stories? If you love me enough! Love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
